


Confused

by orphan_account



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Neglect, This guys a serious asshole, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im more confused than anything lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

I don't know why I went back to Dave I didn't even bother going back to Gerard's to get any of my stuff back. Dave told me that I didn't need anything from there and that I wasn't aloud to leave the apartment anymore but I really didn't care at this point. He kind of started being nicer to me at the beginning he said that I would have to earn his trust back though and I was trying to and he originally begged me to come back. I didn't want to but figured I couldn't face Gerard again and even if I did now he'd just hate me for going back to Dave I think he might have shown up once or twice since I've been back. When I asked Dave he just told me that he didn't but I was sure he did he probably just told him I wasn't here. 

Dave said I could stay with a few rules now I couldn't leave the apartment, I had to clean, and if he was having a bad day or wanted to I had to have sex with him. I told him that I wasn't okay with what he was telling me but he kept telling me that if I went back to Gerard that he would just want me there as something to fuck like he had told me before. I told Dave that I needed to get my medicine but he wouldn't let me and when I asked him if he could get it for me he told me that I just needed him to make me happy but he hasn't. It was about three weeks after I'd moved in and I was bored I'd already did what I needed to do and I just wanted to go for a walk.

It wasn't really far it was just to the park and I just wanted to watch the sun set but Dave had come home and seen me he looked angry. He yanked me off the bench and dragged me back into the apartment I tried apologizing and telling him I just wanted to go to the park but he said I was trying to leave and that I wasn't following his rules. He told me that I needed to be punished I'd begged him not to do it but he said that I needed to learn my place I learned that day that I wasn't going to ever get out because I didn't have anywhere to go. 

After he got me inside he threw me on the floor I didn't understand why he was so mad about it. I know that he told me I couldn't leave but it was right next to us and I used to go there all the time. He'd yelled and cussed at me about me not loving him which was true I hated him but I didn't know what he would have done if I told him. He told me that if I ever tried to leave again that he would kill me and no one would miss me and he was right it was clear that none of my friends cared even before they'd never tried to hang out with me even when I wanted to see them. After he yelled at me for a few hours he told me to go into our room and sit on the bed I heard the front door slam I sat there for a while and wondered when he was coming back and what he would do if I wasn't in the room when he got back. I didn't want to test it because I didn't even know what he was going to do when he got back I had been sitting there for a little over two hours waiting for him to get back I heard the door open and close when the bedroom door opened he had a black duffel bag in his hand.

Dave didn't say anything to me he just tossed it on the bed and looked at me I was really nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Get on your knees" he demanded I wasn't going to but I just did he came up and turned me around roughly and pushed my head down hard. I heard him open the bag and then I felt him grab my arm pulling it behind my back I realized what he was doing when I felt it close around my wrist. My head shot up and I looked at him he smiled at me before saying

"I told you you needed to be punished" I shook my head and he reached up grabbing a fistful of my hair yanking my head back my eyes started burning from the force but I tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to pour out.

He yanked harder twisting his hand a little and I yelped he threw my head back down and grabbed my other arm finally had cuffing them together. He pushed me forward and I fell I panicked because I couldn't stop myself and my head hit the pillow. It wasn't a comfortable position it hurt my shoulders because I couldn't move my arms and it hurt my back because I was still on my knees. I heard him shuffling around behind me he pulled down my pants and underwear I wasn't sure what he was planning. I screamed when I felt something collide with my ass he yelled at me hitting me again he kept going and I couldn't stop crying he kept telling me that I deserved it and that that was all anyone would ever do to me for not doing what I was told. 

When he was finished I heard him zip up the bag and I thought he was done but he just kneeled behind me and I knew what was coming next. He pulled me up roughly so my back was to his chest and he pushed in me he didn't even use any lube and I knew it had to hurt him too I couldn't make any noises other than wheezes for air because I had his hand around my throat. I thought he was going to kill me because every time I made a noise he tightened his grip I felt disgusted and weak because I let him do this to me. I didn't know what else to do I didn't have anyone to go to I figured if I left I would just die on the streets. He made me quit my job because he didn't want me to leave the apartment and I couldn't call my family it'd been too long since I'd talked to them I figured they didn't want anything to do with me. That they'd forgotten about me just like all of my friends. Dave kept doing it and it just got worse sometimes I couldn't get up because of the pain but he'd just drag me around by my hair and I hated it I just wanted to cut it all off because it was the one thing that he would drag me around by. He wouldn't grab me anywhere else because he knew it would cause the most pain. He would get upset about the most ridiculous things when I'd get sick and feel terrible he wouldn't let me just be sick and lay in bed he made me do the things I was supposed to do is be sick for even longer than I would if I would've just slept. 

I thought I was going to die, truly thought I was going to die. 

I was there for about 8 months and id finally gotten him to stop beating me all the time. He trusted me or at least he told me he did I dont know what made him change his mind all of the sudden. He let me go outside


End file.
